


A Thief and a Prince

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: A thief makes a deal with the king to care for his son, the only problem... That said prince may have stolen the thief's heart.





	1. Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Len starts off in this story around 23 or so. Lisa, Barry, and Iris are all around 10. Figured it would help since only Barry's age is actually told.

 

 

“Walk faster thief!” She soldier pushed him forward, almost making him trip.

_A bit hard walking faster when my legs are chained asshole!_

Len continued walking down the long hallway, his arms were bound behind him and the only sound was of the chains on his legs as he kept walking. They reached the entrance to the Grand Hall, stopping while the other guards opened the large wooden doors. They escorted Len inside and walked up to the throne, where King Henry was currently sitting, watching them get closer.

The guard hit Len on the back of his knees, making him kneel in front of the king with a grunt. The king coked his head to the side, studying Len.

“My Lord, my guards caught this man in the market pickpocketing.” A man gritted from one side of the king.

“A thief? You think this really calls for the king to be present General West? Couldn’t you have handled it yourself?” The man on the other side of the king stated bored.

“Funny, that is what I always say to his majesty about you. I’m still confused as to what you ‘advise’ on, since all you do is have sarcastic remarks, Wells.”

Wells opened his mouth to speak, but King Henry raised his hand. “Enough you two.” He leaned forward in his chair, looking at Len. “What is your name?”

Len glared at him without speaking. He didn’t care who this man was, nor what was going to happen to him.

“Where do you come from?” The king tried again. Len remained quiet.

“His majesty asked you a question!” West took a step towards him, trying to intimidate him.

Len didn’t flinch, he just continued glaring at the king defiantly. Len had resigned himself to his fate. He would either be a prisoner for life or hanged, either way, he was not talking. He was completely ready for his punishment. His only regret was leaving his young sister alone, but at least she was able to get away. He had no idea what he would have done if they had…

“LENNY!!!” Screamed a small child as she was carried into the Grand Hall. She kept kicking and trying to bite the soldier that had her.

“Lisa!” Len whole body stiffen and he watched her be brought in. He turned to the king and glared at him again, “she has done nothing, let her go!”

“Oh look, he can speak.” Wells grinned.

“Can’t be that innocent if she was with you,” West snarled.

Lisa managed to take hold of the soldier’s hand and bite down hard, causing him to drop her on the floor as he yelped. She rushed over to where her brother knelt and hugged him, burying her face on the crook of his neck. Len felt helpless, he couldn’t even hold her with his hands tied behind his back. He was supposed to protect her, how the hell was he going to do that now? The guard started walking towards him, ready to grab her again.

“No, no, no, please!” he looked at the king again, this time pleading him, “she has done nothing. Please just let her go.”

The king narrowed his eyes at him, pressing his lips as he contemplated his request. He raised his hand, motioning to the soldier to hold back. “Let’s try this again. What is your name?”

“Leonard Snart,” he gritted.

“And who is the child?”

“My sister, Lisa.”

“Where did you two come from?”

Len licked his lips, “a small village on the coast, on the other side of the mountains.”

“That’s a day’s ride by horse, can’t imagine walking it?” Wells added.

“Mmmm… why did you leave your home?” The king continued.

Len wasn’t sure if he should answer. He didn’t want them returning Lisa there, he couldn’t let her go back.

“Answer the king or we will take the child away.” West threatened.

Len glared at the man before answering, “I took my sister away from our father.”

“You kidnapped your sister,” Wells laughed.

“You have no right to do that, he is probably worried sick! That is her father!” West yelled.

“I have every right to do that!” Len yelled at him back. “You can sit here in your high horse and think you know me, but you don’t know my life or what I have gone through! I was not about to allow my sister to go through the same with that man!”

West glared at him, but stayed quiet. Henry turned to West, “you said he took out how many of our soldiers?”

“He knocked out seven, and evaded the other nine.”

The king raised his eyebrow, “how did you manage to capture him then?”

“He separated from his sister, leading most of the soldiers towards him. But we were able to catch the girl, so he doubled back and rescued her, but got captured himself.”

The king nodded, staring at Len, “and then we still captured the girl?”

The room looked at the soldier that brought her in. He nervously swallowed, “ummm, no. She came up to the castle herself, demanding to see her brother.”

Len sighed as he leaned his head into his sister’s ear, “Liz…” he whispered.

“I didn’t want to be away from you.” She cried into his shoulder.

_Great, now they were both going to die._

The king sat back in his chair and laughed. The whole room stared at him confused, unsure of what he found funny. He clapped his hands and got a determined look in his eyes as he looked at Len again.

“Release his chains.” He ordered.

“What!?” West yelled. The king looked at him until West finally came to his senses.

He nodded at his soldiers and they proceeded to unchain both Len’s legs and arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around Lisa, holding her protectively as he once again glared at the king.

“I have a deal for you thief.” The king stated. Len narrowed his eyes, but didn’t speak. “If you take the deal, you will not only be paid for your service, but you will also be allowed to live here in the castle, with you sister of course. She will be treated like a princess and protected by my soldiers, so you will not have to worry about anyone hurting her, not even your father.” He let the information sink in.

“What is the job?” Len asked after a moment.

The king smiled at him, “Let’s just say I’m impressed by your skill, and I have a use for it. You see, I have a very undisciplined ten year old son who seems to be able to get away from all my soldiers, and thus avoids all his duties.”

“Your highness, you have got to be joking,” Wells interrupted.

“You cannot let a thief look after the prince!” West added.

King Henry glared at both Wells and West until they silenced. “As I was saying. I need someone that can keep up with him and make sure he goes where he needs to, his lessons, parties, dinner, etc. Plus, you are very protective, and I also need that for my son. Are you interested?”

“So you want me to be a bodyguard and nanny to your son?” The king nodded. “For how long?”

“Until he is king.” Len was about to protest, if the kid was only ten, he would be practically dead by the time he was king, but the king continued before he got a word in. “Leonard, I’m not one of those kings that will not hand his crown until he dies. I want to see my son as king, I want to be here to help guide him in his first few years and then sit back and watch him become the great ruler I know he will be. Which is why I have already decreed that when my son weds, he will be handed the crown as well. This will happen when he is in his mid-twenties. So it’s not a lifetime sentence for you.”

Len thought about it for a moment. He would be getting paid, he would live in a castle, his little sister would be taken care of, it sounded too good to be true. Len would be much more skeptical, but he had always heard that King Henry was a very kind king, so this offer shouldn’t be surprising. Len looked at the king and nodded, watching the older man’s face grin from ear to ear.

_All he had to do was babysit some brat? How hard could it be?_

**~Two Months Later~**

Len took off down the hallway. He pressed his sword against him with one hand to keep it from bouncing around as he ran. He avoided servants walking around, making their morning rounds to each room. Each one yelling ‘good morning’ to him as he passed. He kept moving, passing another hallway and quickly stopping. He ran backwards and bowed down in front of King Henry who was currently making his way to the dining room for breakfast. “Morning your majesty,” he said breathless, and without waiting for a reply, he took off again, hearing the king’s roaring laugh behind him.

He made it to the stairs and sat on the rail, sliding down the stair case and jumping off at the bottom and turning, making his way towards the back of the castle. He passed a few more guards and servants and made his way into the kitchen. He ran through the cooks, and passed one of the girls who was taking the freshly made biscuits from the oven. Len grabbed one as he passed.

“Len! Stop stealing biscuits!”

He laughed as he made his way to the back door and jumped the few steps, landing on the stone walkway. He turned and made his way to the side of the castle. He reached the corner, turned and finally slowed down to a jog.

On this side of the castle, there was a beautiful vine that had taken hold of the castle wall and covered it completely. It had even reached the prince’s balcony on the second floor. It was also strong enough to hold the weight of a certain ten year old who was currently climbing down the vine.

Len munched on his biscuit as he walked up closer. The child was finally close enough to the ground, so he jumped down. He dusted himself off, smirking triumphantly and turned to see Len standing there. His eyes widened and he quickly turned, trying to run in the other direction. Len grabbed him by the collar and yanked him, hauling him over his shoulder. He turned and started making his way to the castle door again.

“Leeeeennnnn!!! I don’t want to go to lessons! I don’t care about old people that are dead!” He kicked and tried to get Len to let him go.

“Not my problem kid, if you want to be king, you have to learn your history.”

Barry huffed and went limp, giving up his fight. “Why!? Why can’t I just become king without all this stuff!?”

“Because you can’t have your cake and eat it too.” Len made his way now into the castle. The kitchen staff laughed as the prince was carried like a sack of potatoes.

“That makes no sense! If I have cake, of course I’m going to eat it!”

Len shook his head, “That’s not what… nevermind.”

“I don’t want to go to lessons Len, I don’t want to goooo!”

 

**~Fifteen Years Later~**

“I don’t want to go to lessons Len, I don’t want to goooo!” Barry held is blankets tighter around him.

Len rolled his eyes, “You know, I think I liked it better when you actually ran from your lessons rather than hide under your covers!”

Barry huffed as he finally sat up on his bed. His hair sticking in every direction, those beautiful green eyes narrowed at him, and those luscious lips in the shape of a pout. Len had to look away for a moment.

“That man has me writing my name over and over Len!”

“His name is Lord Wells, Barry.”

“Whatever! He says I don’t have the signature of a king!? What the hell is that supposed to mean? It’s my name, shouldn’t I decide how I write it?”

“Watch your language.”

“Argh! Len!”

Len cocked his head, “I don’t know what to tell you kid. Just remember, you can’t have your cake…”

“I’m tired of hearing about this cake I can’t have!” He pouted even more.

Len laughed as he walked up to the side of the bed. His hand came up and started going thought his hair, trying to settle it down a bit. Len loved how soft it was, how it shined almost reddish when the sun hit it just right. His fingers continued going through it until he looked down and saw Barry smiling at him, a small blush on his cheeks.

Len’s mind caught up and snapped his hand away. He cleared his throat, “come one, we need to go eat breakfast and then your lessons.”

“Leeeennn!”

“Barry, I will not say it again.”

“I’m the prince here, you can’t tell me what to do,” he stuck out his tongue at him. Len glared at him until he finally groaned, getting off the bed, “fine!”

Len walked out of his chambers and closed the door. He leaned back into it, taking a deep breath. He really needed to keep his body in check, he was becoming more careless. What was he thinking just running his hands through his hair like that? It was wrong, he shouldn’t be that close to the kid. But then again, he shouldn’t even be in love with him in the first place.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, all he knew is when he realized it. Barry had been around eighteen. He became a lot better at escaping as he got older, and this particular day was one of those days where he managed to get away. Len had looked for him all over the castle. It was afternoon by the time he decided to check the stables again and that’s where he found him. He walked in and saw him standing there, kissing Iris, General West’s daughter. They both parted the second he walked in. He had never seen Barry’s face turn so red, and Iris just bowed her head down embarrassed. Len apologized and walked back out, but his stomach had been in a knot and he had felt sick. It wasn’t until later that he realized he was jealous over the scene he had witnessed, that he wanted to be in Iris’s place, that he was in love with Barry.

Len knew on that day he could not stay in Central Kingdom. He had grown to love the place, he loved the busy streets, the large market area, the drinking taverns, all of it. He had planned on getting a home in the city once his contract was up with the king. But after coming to terms with his feelings, he knew he had to leave. He couldn’t stay there and watch Barry live out his life with someone else by his side, even if it was from a far.

He bought himself some land on the outskirts of the village where he came from. He found out his dad had died years back so that was no longer an issue. He did like his village, and the beach was always nice. He had a small home built on the edge of a cliff, with a wonderful view of the ocean, just for him and Lisa. The best part, it was far away from Central, where he would not hear any news about Barry or his new wife, or anything.

He was now happier than ever that he decided this. It was announced a month back that a ball was going to be had in the name of the prince, and he would be looking for his future wife. The news hit Len a lot harder than he would have ever thought. Len’s stomach still turned with jealousy at the thought of some woman getting to have him. But he knew this was what had to happen. He just had to keep it together a little bit longer and then he and Lisa will leave the castle, and hopefully his love for Barry, behind.

He shook his head and started making his way to his sister’s room. With Barry finally up and getting ready for breakfast, which he never missed, he needed to be sure she was up as well.

 

Len and Lisa finally made their way into the dining room. They waited for the royal family to come in before everyone took their seats. The king and queen were at the head of the table. On one side sat West, Iris, and Lisa. The other side sat Wells, Barry, and Len. The king gave permission for the food to be brought and they all started eating and talking. He smiled as he saw Lisa and Iris whispering back and forth. They had become quite close since they were practically the same age. West and Wells who sat on either side of the king continued talking about who they would be inviting to the ball. They were making sure to invite any kingdom that had any young woman around Barry’s age.

Len rolled his eyes and tried to not listen in. He looked to the side and saw Barry just picking at his food, a gloomy look on his face. Len knew he was listening to their conversation. The kid hated being controlled like this, told what to do constantly, and even now, who he would marry, but that was the life of a prince.

With the talk of the ball, Len remembered it was about time he went over to the village and checked on his house. Normally he would take the trip when the king would leave to go visit surrounding kingdoms, taking Barry with him. He hadn’t been able to do it in a while, and with the possibility of marriage coming up, and the contract about to be over, Len had to be sure everything was prepared for him and Lisa.

“Your Majesty?” Len interrupted.

King Henry looked up and smiled, “Yes Leonard?”

“Could I possibly take a few days off? I need to go check on my house. It’s been a while, and I haven’t had the chance to go and make sure everything is in order.”

Barry turned to him, eyes wide, “you have a house? Where?”

“My prince, you didn’t know?” Lisa giggled, “you should see it, it’s by the coast where we are from! It’s has the best view!” Len had already taken her there a few times.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a house!?” He looked at Len offended.

Len chuckled, “I honestly didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“I want to see it,” he sat up and turned to his father, “Dad, please, can I go?”

“I don’t think so, you have a lot of lessons young man,” Wells answered.

“Come on please? I never have asked to go anywhere. I want to go.” He pleaded.

The king laughed, “It’s fine by me, but I’m not the one you should be asking. Have some manners Barry.”

Barry’s whole face flushed and he turned to face Len. “Sorry, I did kind of invite myself, didn’t I? May I come with you Len?” He asked with a hopeful look.

Len wasn’t sure if this was such a great idea. The whole point of the house was to get away from Barry, but then again, a few days of him being there couldn’t hurt. Plus, he could never say no to the kid when he looked at him that way. Len smiled, “You are more than welcomed to come with me.”

Barry smiled brightly, “Great! When do we leave?”

Len looked at the king questionably, “Is tomorrow ok?”

“Fine by me.” Henry smiled.

“Yes! I will start packing right away, what should I bring? Is it hot over there? I would guess so since it’s the beach. How long are we staying? Can we swim at the beach while we are there? How are we going to eat, do you have servants there? Oh, what kind of foods do they have? Is there a lot of fish since it’s near the ocean? How long does it take to get there?...”

“Barry!” The prince stopped and looked at his father, “you are rambling, stop it.” The whole table started laughing.

Barry blushed again, apologizing and going back to eating his food quietly. Len couldn’t help but notice he no longer had the gloomy look on his face, but had a small smile instead.

_Hope this isn’t a mistake._

 

 

 


	2. Let's Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets some news he didn't want to hear...

 

 

They left the castle before the sun had even risen. Len had woken extra early since he knew he had to fight with Barry to wake him up, like always. However, he was surprised to find that when he went to his room, Barry was up and already set to go. They loaded their horses and started on their journey. They were currently passing the farm land that was just beyond the town, heading towards the forest. The sky was finally starting to lighten, making it easier to see. They would follow the trail that lead through the mountains to his village on the other side. Len figured since they left so early, they would make it way before sundown.

“So how long are we staying?” Barry yawned beside him.

“Is it too early for you, my Prince?” Len smirked.

Barry narrowed his eyes, “you know I don’t like you calling me that! Now again, how long are we staying?”

Len chuckled, “Well, _Barry_ , it will take us one day to ride there, we are staying two days, and then one more to return. So a total of four days.”

“Only!?”

Len looked at him, “how long were you wanting to stay?”

“I don’t know, maybe thirty years? Wells might be dead by then.” He grinned.

“You can’t escape your lessons forever.” Len chuckled.

Barry looked away, “it’s not just my lessons. I hate that I have to be someone else when I’m there, pretend to be this perfect prince that they want. It’s why I enjoy being with you, I can relax around you. I don’t have to be proper all the time, I can cuss, and say what I want…” He smiled at him.

Len glared back, “yeah… about that.”

Barry winced, “I already said sorry!”

“No, there is no ‘sorry’. Do you have any idea how long I was lectured because of your comment to Wells? He kept yelling that he did not have a stick up his ass nor did he need a good fucking either. Meanwhile, West was in the background telling your father how bad of an influence I am on you.”

“I thought it was funny when you said it, plus it’s true,” he gave him a small smile.

Len smirked, “Of course it’s true, but you didn’t need to tell him that.”

Barry laughed freely and Len enjoyed the sound. He very rarely got to see him relaxed. The kid wasn’t lying. He was constantly having to act one way or another while at the castle, which is why when they were alone, Len let him be himself.

They continued on the path, slowly making their way up the mountain. By the afternoon, they were already entering the small village. They didn’t look around too much, Len told Barry he would bring him in the morning so they could enjoy the market more. They stopped to get some provisions and went ahead and ate at the small tavern. The sun was starting to set when they finally started making their way to Len’s house, which was on the outskirts of town.

They passed a small wooded area filled with orange trees before finally reaching the small home by the cliff. It was made of stone and it stood in the middle of a beautiful garden. There were colorful flowers around the house, and more fruit trees near the home, giving it plenty of shade from the sun. The house itself was very simple, just rectangular shape, two small windows on the sides and wooden double doors for the entrance.

They tied the horses in the small stable he had off to one side of the garden and made their way into the house. The main living area was completely open, the kitchen was to their immediate right, and a storage room to the left. On the main floor was a sitting area and a round dining table to the side for dining. There were a set of doors on both the right and left which lead to the bedrooms.

None of this was impressive, it was what was after that that had Barry’s eyes wide. The back of the house was completely open, no doors, just curtains that were currently pulled to the side. The patio in the back was completely visible, and you could clearly see it overlooked the ocean. They were high enough on the cliff that you could see for miles out to sea. Barry dropped his bags and walked out to the patio, taking in the view. Len laughed and started putting some of the food and drinks they bought in the kitchen area and grabbed Barry’s bag and his and placed them on the chairs in the sitting area.

He returned to the kitchen and grabbed two chalices and the wine bottle they brought and walked outside to the patio to join Barry. The sun was starting to set, and there was a nice breeze coming from the ocean.

“Len, this is amazing!” Barry gaped at the ocean view.

He put the cups and drink down on a small table he had set up out there. “Thank you. My house might not be as big as a castle, but it has a better view than one.” He poured them a drink and handed one to Barry before sitting on one of the chairs by the table.

Barry looked back at the house and smiled, “I like your house, it’s an actual home. Castles are too, I don’t know… cold.” Len laughed and watched as Barry took a sip of his wine, smiling at him the entire time. He looked at the house again and furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m confused though Len.”

“Why is that?”

“Why do you have a house when you live at the castle?”

Len chuckled, “I’m not always going to live there Barry.”

Barry’s smile dropped, “Why not?”

Len looked at him for a moment before leaning forward, “didn’t your father tell you?”

“Tell me what?” He asked worried.

“My contract with him ends when you become king. I will be leaving the castle once you marry.”

Barry’s face turned pale as his hands let go of the chalice, spilling the wine on the floor. “Whaa…” He whispered as he stared at Len. His breathing started picking up, eyes starting water.

“Barry I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t think it would be this big of a deal.” He stood and started towards him.

Barry backed away from him as tears started coming down his face. He looked at Len hurt, “Wouldn’t be a big deal!? You are leaving me!” he yelled. “I’m being forced to marry someone I don’t know, take a position I’m not ready for, and the only, ONLY thing that kept me thinking I was going to be ok was the fact that you were going to be by my side! Now you are telling me you are leaving me?” He turned and stormed back into the house crying.  

Len didn’t know what to say. He never had thought Barry would have cared about him leaving. He had watched soldiers and servants he had been close with leave and he never really made a big deal of them. He usually wished them the best and hoped he would see them one day. He figured it would be the same for him.

Len walked inside the house, towards Barry, “I’m sorry, I just don’t understand…”

Barry abruptly stopped, turning to him, “don’t understand?” He shook his head and tightened his jaw. “You can’t leave me Len!” He glared at him, seeming like he was trying to find the right words. He swallowed as he stepped up to Len, grabbing his face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Len’s body reacted immediately. His arms wrapped around Barry pulling him close, as he adjusted their mouths to deepened the kiss. His tongue dived into Barry’s mouth, completely taking over, tasting Barry’s sweet flavors while enjoying the moans that kept coming from him. Len had dreamed about this so many nights, wanted this so badly it hurt. He tightened his hold on him, almost painfully. This was amazing, it was what he always wanted…

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING LEN!_ His mind finally coming back to life.

Len shoved Barry off him, taking some steps back panting. Barry sat and stared at him confused before a small smile started coming to his face.

“You kissed me back,” he whispered.

“No!”

“You kissed me back!” A full smile now on his face.

“No Barry!”

Barry walked up to him, hands resting on his chest, “Len do you want me? You can have me if you do, I’m yours.”

“No Barry, this cannot happen!” Len glared at him as he grabbed his hands by the wrists and pulled them off his chest.

Barry’s smile dropped, “why not?”

“Because I’m a thief and you are the future king Barry! It’s insane to even think we could have something.” _Even though he wanted nothing more_.

“But I want you Len… I love you.”

Len’s mind went blank. _Barry loved him?_ This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be real. He had wanted to hear those words for so long, but he knew this couldn’t happen. It was wrong, there was no way anyone would want him as Barry’s love.

“Barry, it wouldn’t be accepted, you know it won’t. I have nothing to offer you.”

“I just want you!” He cried.

He pulled away from Barry, letting go of his hands and started walking off, shaking his head at him. He knew this was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have brought him here. Now they were stuck in this mess…

“LEONARD SNART!”

Len froze at Barry’s tone of voice, he turned and saw Barry standing tall, determined eyes glaring at him, jaw tight. He walked up to Len, taking hold of his hands as he looked him in the eye.

“All my life, I have been told what to do, how to act, who to be. When I return to the castle, I will be made to marry someone of their choosing and I will have to accept it. I will be crowned king and somehow become a bigger prisoner than I am now.” He swallowed, trying to keep his composure, “Please Len, just give me these two days. Let’s pretend the outside world doesn’t exist, it’s just Len and Barry here. Give me what I want for just these two days so I can at least, for once in my life, have something I want. Please, I beg you…” A tear escaped and ran down his face as he looked at Len, pleading him. “I promise I will go home and be the king they want as long as I get to be with you while we are here.”

Len couldn’t speak. He stared at Barry trying to wrap his mind with what he just said. He looked up at the ceiling trying to keep his eyes from watering, “Barry this is a horrible idea. It will make things worse,” he whispered.

“I don’t care, please, I just want to be yours for two days Len,” he tightened his grip on his hands.

Len looked back at him, his watery eyes, red cheeks, those beautiful lips that he was currently biting as he looked at him hopefully. Len was done, he could never deny him anything, especially with what he was asking. This was the worst idea ever, but he didn’t care. He wanted to taste Barry, to have him be only his, even if it was for two days… before he had to say goodbye.

He leaned in and kissed Barry softly, feeling him smile into the kiss.

“Ok…if it’s what you want Barry.” he whispered.

Barry pressed his forehead to his, smiling bigger than he ever had, “more than anything Len.”

Len wrapped his arms around him, kissing him like he had always dreamed of doing. Barry groaned and he tried to pull them even closer, gripping at Len’s shoulders. Len lowered himself, grabbing Barry’s thighs and lifted him, carrying him to his bedroom without breaking the kiss.

This was the worst idea ever, and it was going to hurt both of them more than they could imagine, but Len couldn’t bring himself to care. His prince was in his arms, that’s all that mattered at this moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, it's now 4 chapters, and it will not be any longer... maybe... 
> 
> This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I'm taking a minute to write it, so I figured I will split it into two instead of one so I could post it now. So sorry for the short chapter, but at least you got an update sooner rather than later!
> 
> Next chapter, Len and Barry's two days together... to be updated at some point... :/


	3. Heaven...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len gets to enjoy his prince for two days, but as always, good things never last.

 

 

Len woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone stroking him. He groaned as his eyes finally opened to see Barry straddling him. He had a devilish smirk on his face as his hands kept moving.

“I always dreamed about waking you like this.”

Len bit his lip as he thrusted his hips up into Barry hands. He pulled Barry down into a kiss, his hands digging into his hair, enjoying the moan that came from Barry. His arms slid down his slim body, tightening his hold. Barry’s hands came up to Len’s chest as he started grinding himself down. Len slowly turned them over, never breaking from the kiss.

Len’s mouth moved to Barry’s neck. He started sucking, marking him as his like he always wanted. Barry’s fingers dug into the back of his head, pulling him closer. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Len’s torso, thighs sliding up and down his body.

Len growled as he felt Barry’s hard member start to press against him. He pulled his head up and gazed down at Barry. His cheeks were flushed, lips red and parted as he tried to catch his breath. He wanted to memorize this moment. Barry here in his bed, belonging to only him. He pressed their foreheads together as reality started settling in slowly. How was he going to let him go after this? How was he supposed to move on after Barry went back to the castle?

His thoughts were broken as Barry’s hand came up to his face. He gave him a small smile, knowing exactly what was going through Len’s head.

“I’m yours… no matter what,” he whispered.

Len felt a surge of possessiveness come over him.

“Yes,” he growled as he took Barry’s mouth again, his tongue diving in and taking over. He pressed his hips down, making Barry moan his name loudly as their cocks rubbed together.

_Barry is mine!_

He was going to push any other thoughts out of his head. The only thing that mattered right now was his Prince.

 

 

Barry giggled as he continued to kiss Len’s cheek, enjoying his first lazy morning. Len turned his face and kissed him on the lips to stop him.

“So, are you missing your lessons yet?” Len teased.

Barry rolled his eyes, “yes, can’t you tell?” He laughed and softly kissed Len on the tip of the nose. “I still can’t believe I get to have you like this.”

“I know,” his hand caressed his face, “I feel like I’m going to wake up and this was nothing but a dream again.”

“Again?” Barry grinned.

Len rolled his eyes, “yes Barry, again. I may have had certain dreams about you before.” He smirked.

“Really!?” He laughed, “I think I dreamed about you every night since… I was sixteen-ish…?” He thought back.

Len looked at him shocked, “sixteen?”

Barry blushed. “Yeah, that is around the time I realized how I felt about you. It was actually on my sixteenth birthday party.” Len raised his eyebrow at him as Barry winced. “I became really jealous when I saw you dancing with the Starling City princess, Sara. Yeah… that was not fun for me.”

Len thought back and remembered that night. Everyone had been enjoying the party. He did remember Princess Sara kept asking him to dance, which he really hadn’t thought anything about it. It was about half way through the night when West came up to him and told him Barry was missing. He found him hiding in his room, not wanting to go back to the party. Len figured there was no harm since he could easily say he was still looking for him if someone came up, so they just stayed in his room and talked for the rest of the night.

“Is that why you hid in your room?”

“Yeah…” Barry pressed his head against Len’s crook, holding him tightly. “I hated watching you two together. She apparently had a crush on you and that is why she kept asking. I just wanted to rip her hair out. It still makes me mad now.”

Len laughed, “I can’t believe you liked me then.”

“Yeah,” he looked up at him, smiling. “And now you are mine, so too bad for her. You got to be my first everything!”

Len narrowed his eyes at him, “not everything. I do recall you having your first kiss with Iris.”

Barry pulled back, “that did not happen!”

“No, no… I recall that day perfectly.” _Like he could forget..._

“NO! Never happened, it didn’t count!” He glared at Len for a moment until he groaned, throwing himself onto his back. “It’s not what you think it was.”

“Oh?” _This might be interesting_.

Barry took a breath and turned towards him again. “Ok, I will tell you, but you can’t laugh.”

“No promises.”

He shook his head as he started, “So... I was head over heels for you at this point, and Iris was well aware of it. Around this time, Iris met that new soldier guy, Eddie?”

“That blonde guy that follows West around like a puppy?”

Barry laughed, “that would be him. Well, Iris fell for him instantly, so we both bonded over being in love with people that had no idea.” He blushed and ducked his head, not wanting to look at Len. “During that day, when I managed to escape, we ran into one another in the stable and hid there for a while. We started talking and she kept saying how we should practice our kiss, because we didn’t want to look like we didn’t know what we were doing when the time came.”

Len had to laugh.

“No laughing!” Barry scolded him. “She kept saying no one would find out, that it would be just between us. So I agreed, and that is when you walked in. I almost died! I didn’t speak to Iris for a week after that! I was so angry at her.”

Len continued laughing while Barry pouted at him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” he took a long breath, “that kiss… was how I realized I liked you.” Barry’s eyes widened, a small smile forming on his face. Len once again caressed his cheek, “I got so jealous over the thought that Iris would be the one to have you.”

Barry shifted closer to him, pecking his lips, “no one gets to have me but you Len.”

“Good.”

 

After finally getting themselves out of bed, they made their way back down to the market. It was almost lunch time by the time they arrived, and the market was buzzing with people. Len watched with amusement as Barry kept pulling him from table to table, amazed at everything he saw, never letting go of his hand. He never got to see Barry so relaxed. Normally he was being told what to do, what to say, what to wear. He liked the thought that he was the one giving him this much happiness.

He let Barry make all the decisions, which he was delighted to do. They ate from several stands, Len laughing at the faces Barry made when he ate something he didn’t like. The prince never stopped talking, asking ten million questions to the villagers, and buying random pieces of artwork for his mother, Iris and even Lisa back home.

Len couldn’t help himself. He began imagining if this would be them every day if they decided to just stay here. If he could just keep his prince by his side and never let him go. For him to truly be his forever.

That night Len thrusted into Barry, praising him, kissing him, making him moan his name over and over. He buried himself as deep as he could, wanting to leave his mark on him, for Barry to never forget him, to burn into his memory these moments. Because in the end, no matter how badly Len wanted to, Barry was that one thing he could not steal.

 

Their final day together Len decided to take Barry to the beach, since he had never been. He knew of a small area that was always empty, so they could have their privacy. Barry fell in love the second they got there. It was a bright and sunny day, and the water was nice and cool. They spent the entire day together, their hands constantly on one another, never letting go.

By sunset, they were both exhausted, but happy. Len sat on the sand with is prince sitting up against him, eating one of the oranges they brought. Len looked down at him, his cheeks red from the sun, and couldn’t help but give him a chaste kiss on the cheek before setting his head on his shoulder, both looking out as the sun set. Barry hummed a happy tune as he continued to eat his orange.

Len, however, felt like he was breaking on the inside. He held Barry tighter, trying his best to keep his emotions in check. He glared out into the sky, wishing for some miracle to happen, something that would allow him to keep Barry as his. His mind screamed on the inside, begging whatever God would listen to him to stop the sun from going down… to stop their last day from ending.

He wasn’t ready to let go yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took me forever to update, I'm sorry!! Originally chapters 2 and 3 were supposed to be one, which is why they are both short. The last chapter should be slightly longer, but not by much. I meant to make this story short, even a one shot at one point, but then it kept getting slightly longer... lol! I will hopefully update the last chapter next weekend. We shall see if Len's wishful thinking works out! ;) (you all should know how my stories end by now... lol)
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me!


	4. ...Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Len and Barry to return to reality. Len prepares himself to let go, but Barry has a very different idea.

 

 

The following morning, both Len and Barry gathered their belongings and started their journey back. Neither one of them spoke. Len could hear Barry sniff here and there, crying silently. He didn’t know what to say, what to do to make this better. He knew this was the right thing to do, he had to take him back. Barry belonged in the large castle, filled with riches, surrounded by powerful people. He was somebody, he was the future king. Who was he to think he could belong to him? Len was nothing more than just a petty thief that a king took pity on. He didn’t deserve to keep Barry.

It was already dark when they were nearing the end of the forest area. Beyond this point it was the large plains and then the castle. Len tried to keep his mind clear, focusing only on the road in front of him and the sound of their horses walking. It was because of this that he quickly noticed when Barry’s horse stopped.

He stopped and turned, looking at his prince. Even in the dark, he could see his nose was bright red and his cheeks were stained in tears. He turned his horse and got right beside Barry, his hand coming up to caress his cheek.

“Why don’t we just run away?”

“Barry…”

“We can go and be together. You’re a thief right,” Barry smiled sadly, “steal me.”

“I can’t.” Len pressed their foreheads together. “I want to so badly.”

“Do it!”

“Barry… I can’t do that to your father. He has done a lot for me over the years, and for Lisa. I could never betray his trust like that. Besides, you are the future king, I can’t take that destiny from you. Just like your father, I believe you will be great at it. I have to take you back.”

“I don’t care about that, I want to be with you,” Barry pleaded as he started crying again.

Len leaned in and kissed him softly, his hand moving to Barry’s neck and squeezing gently. “Remember your promise. We got our two days of pretending, time for you to return to where you belong.”

Barry nodded as Len pulled away and they started once more. By the time they reached the castle, it was quite late and everyone was already asleep. Len walked Barry up to his room and dropped off his belongings. Len turned and walked to the door, ready to leave.

“Len…” Barry barely managed to whisper.

Len took a deep breath and turned, looking at his prince standing there, biting his lip. He kept rubbing his hands together, trying to figure out how to put his words together. Len waited patiently until Barry finally spoke again.

“Can you tell me one thing?” Len nodded as Barry swallowed, “do you… love me?”

It occurred to Len at that moment that he had never actually said it. He could say no at this moment. Play it off like it was a lust thing, not love. It would be easier on Barry to move on if he honestly thought that. But as Len stood there looking at him, couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lie to Barry like that, and in the end, he wanted Barry to know how he truly felt, even if it would make things worse in the end.

“Barry… I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are the first thing that I think of every morning and the last when I go to bed. I live and breathe only for you. I know it’s the right thing to do, but leaving you is going to destroy me...” Len breathed, “I _love_ _you_. No matter what happens in your life, just know there is a thief somewhere who’s heart you will _always_ possess.”

Before Barry could say a word, Len opened the door and walked out. He hurried to his own room and shut the door before any tears could break. He began to look around as he realized he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t stay in this castle any longer. He couldn’t sit there and see Barry so close, to remember how he tasted, how he felt, but not be able to touch him. He had to leave. He would go to the king tomorrow and beg him to let him out of his deal. Barry would be wed soon anyways, there was no need for him to stick around. The thought of seeing who would be picked as his bride would break him. He walked over to the bed and without even taking off his shoes, he lied down. He already knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep that night.

 

The next morning Len got up early and headed straight to Lisa’s room. He confessed everything to her. She had had her suspicions, but Len had refused to acknowledge them. Now, he told her the truth. His feelings for the prince, everything, including what happened at the house, breaking down in tears in front of her. She held him close while he tried to get himself together once again. She agreed that the best thing to do was to leave. She even suggested to tell the king it was her that wanted to leave now, too excited to live in the new home. She helped clean up his face and they both walked to go find the king.

Breakfast was still not being served, but the king was already at work, going over some treaties with both Wells and West in his study. Len and Lisa walked in, apologizing for the interruption. King Henry waved it off and smiled.

“I heard you two came back late last night. How was the trip?”

“It was very pleasant your Majesty, thank you for letting me go.”

“Good, so what do you need?”

Len took a breath, “I was wondering if our contract could end a bit sooner than agreed, as in, today?”

Henry looked at him worried, “is something wrong? Did Barry do something to anger you?”

“No, no…” Len started, but was saved by Lisa.

“It’s me your Majesty. Len came back talking about how nice the house was that it just made me want to go live there sooner.”

“Oh…” Henry looked at Len, studying him. It didn’t help that Len knew his eyes were still red. “I would have thought you would want to see Barry be crowned. Are you sure that’s the only reason?”

Len felt his emotions coming up again, so he didn’t dare speak. He simply nodded, avoiding eye contact with the king.

“I don’t see a problem,” Wells spoke.

“Might be for the best to finally get this thief away from the prince,” West added.

Henry crossed his arms and laid back in his chair. He was about to speak when the door opened once more, Barry walking in.

“Barry! Good morning son, how was your trip?”

“Great,” Barry quickly answered, “I have to speak with you father.”

Len suddenly felt nervous. Barry didn’t look depressed, nor sad, he looked… determined, and that couldn’t be good. He just hoped he wasn’t about to do something stupid. He and Lisa both stood to the side as Barry stood in front of his father.

“Alright…?”

“You believe I’m going to be a great king, correct?”

“Yes…?”

“Well then I think it’s about time I began making choices for myself.”

“Your Highness, we are merely guiding you…” Wells tried.

“Let him speak,” Henry gesture to Barry to continue.

“Dad, you once told me that your biggest strength comes from mom. She is the reason why you have become everything that you are today. She gives you courage to be the king. I want that. I think I should be able to pick who I want to marry because I want to choose someone that makes me want to be strong.”

“You will get to pick your wife.”

“Out of people pre-chosen by you guys. That’s not a choice!”

Henry looked at his son, a bit shocked, “that’s not… wait. Have you found this person?”

“Yes!” Barry stated confidently. Len’s nerves started multiplying. “I trust this person more than anyone in my life. They have always been there for me. Despite how childish I have acted in the past, I was pushed by this person to do better. They give me strength and courage. They are the reason why I feel like I might be ready to be a king. But best of all, this person makes me happier than I ever thought possible.”

Len swallowed, he hoped the kid wasn’t about to do what he thought he was going to do. But when Barry turned and smiled at him, Len felt every drop of blood leave his face.

Len took a step forward, “what are you doing Barry?” He gritted.

Barry gave him his mischievous smirk, “I’m having my cake and eating it too.” He turned back to his father, and with a confident tone simply announced, “I am going to take Len as my husband.”

Lisa squeaked, but remained silent. Len just glared at Barry, unable to gather the courage to even look in the direction of the king or his advisors. What the hell was the kid thinking? They were going to think he was insane! Barry kept his gaze on his father, waiting for a response. Instead, Wells and West started going off.

“What the hell are you thinking!?” Wells yelled.

“I knew it, I knew that thief had something up his sleeve!” West followed, addressing Len. “What brainwashing stunt did you do to him!?”

“You cannot marry him!” Wells continued, “that’s ludicrous!”

Barry turned to Wells, “if I choose him, then yes I can.”

“He is a man, first of all!”

Barry shrugged, “I will put him in a dress, does that work for you?” Len growled at Barry, this wasn’t time for joking.

“That’s not the point, this will not happen!”

“Last time I checked, _I_ am the future king. Who are you to tell me what to do!?” Barry’s voice boomed in the room. The room sat silent for a moment, taken aback by the Prince. The way he now stood and spoke was no longer the small push over that they all had gotten used to. He stood proud, chest out, and unwilling to break.

Wells turned to Henry, “my Lord, you know this can’t happen.” He turned back to Barry, “the future king cannot have as his wife be a low-class thief that is a _man_!”

“Fine.” Barry answered.

“‘Fine?’” Henry asked.

“Yes.” The entire room stared at Barry, “You are all misunderstanding what I’m saying. I am marrying Len, that is not the question here. The question is whether or not I will be king.”

“You would give up the crown for a thief?” West asked, disgusted.

“No, I would give up the crown for the man I love.” Barry turned and gave Len a small smile before facing his father with a stern look. “I made my choice, now you make yours.”

Wells and West quickly started yelling their own arguments, trying to get the king to side with them. Henry remained stone faced, just looking at his son as Barry continued to give him a determined look. The king finally raised his hand, silencing both his advisors and stood from his chair. He walked around his desk and got right in front of Barry. He stared at him for a moment, then placed both his hands on Barry’s face as a small smile came to his lips.

“I remember this look.” His smile got bigger, “I remember sitting in my throne as a certain young man glared at me just as fiercely, refusing to answer me. I knew it was a good idea to have him care for you. I’m so happy you finally stood up for yourself son… that you found your strength.” He kissed Barry’s forehead, finally letting him go. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to deny your request…” he turned to Len and Lisa, “… Leonard. I can’t really have my son’s betrothed moving out of the castle now, can I?”

Barry sat there shocked for a moment before jumping into the kings arms, hugging him tightly. Wells and West began screaming behind the king.

“My Lord! You can’t be serious!?”

“How is he going to have an heir?”

Henry waved at them both, rolling his eyes.  “We will deal with that later.”

Len stood speechless, his knees about to give out. What the hell had just happened? This was a dream right… this really wasn’t happening? It couldn’t be?

“Lets go get some breakfast, shall we?” Henry walked over to Lisa and extended his hand. She smiled widely at him and took it, as he escorted her out of the study, Wells and West following behind, still nagging at him.

Len watched them all leave before turning to Barry, who had the biggest smile on his face. He took a few steps towards Len, biting his lip. “You aren’t mad, are you?”

“Do you have any idea how badly that could have gone? What if your dad did take you up on that, and refused you the crown?” Len growled.

“I don’t care about that Len, I just wanted to be with you. Whatever the cost, it didn’t matter to me, because I knew I couldn’t live without you.” He grabbed Len’s hands, “I wasn’t sure if you would want to be with me forever, but after what you said last night, I decided to take a chance.”

Len looked at him, still trying to grasp what had just happened. His hand came up, caressing his cheek, “You are an idiot, you know that?”

“I will be that,” he smiled, “if it gets me you.”

Len leaned in and kissed him deeply, his arms going around possessively. Len finally felt some relief, some happiness. Barry was really going to be his? He pulled back and smiled at his prince.

“We are going to be married,” Barry giggled.

“I’m not wearing a dress,” Len deadpanned as he raised his eyebrow at him, making Barry laugh.

 

 

*4 Months Later*

“Your Highness!” Cisco called as he walked down the hallway for the third time.

Len couldn’t help but smiled as he continued to kiss Barry on his neck, sucking another mark as they continued to hide.

“Lenny,” Barry whispered as he tried to catch his breath, “I have to go, they are waiting for… Ahhh!”

Len pushed himself closer, his thigh grinding up against Barry.

“Now, now, how can I let my King go like this?” Len’s hand reached between them, taking hold of Barry’s hard cock and squeezing.

Barry threw his head back and moaned. Len looked at him, those beautiful green eyes, those pouty lips and red cheeks that were now all his. He loved being able to turn him into such a mess. His hand began to undo his pants, quickly pulling him out.

“You just sit back and let your husband take care of you.” He smirked at him as he leaned in and gave him a deep kiss before finally getting on his knees. He looked up as he took Barry’s member in his hand and liked up to the tip, then took him into his mouth. Barry moaned once more, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Len smiled again. Who would have guess this thief would get his happily ever after, all because he someone managed to steal a prince’s heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for taking so long on this fic!! lol! But our two boys got their happy ending!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my tiny fic! You might not see my name come up for a minute, but that is only because I will be busy writing in the background! I want to get ahead of the next stories I post, so it might be a minute. Though I tend to be very impatient so that might not happen... guess we will find out together! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 to all of you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I just started writing this one. I probably won't update once a week, but I don't think it will go on beyond three chapters, so no worries. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments! :)


End file.
